minecraftiamodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Glider
Sugar Gliders are small, gray Exotic Pet mobs that have stripes leading from their face down to their body. They have very long tails, and small feet. Behavior Sugar Gliders roam forest areas, frequently producing Dirt Blocks. They usually eat small insects and drink sap from trees. They do not drink much water at once. Sugar Gliders are nocturnal, and while they're awake, they often gather together and viciously attack anything that gets too close to them - including the player. While asleep, they often choose hard to reach places to sleep in. Once tamed with a Pet Collar, Sugar Gliders will follow the player loosely. If not allowed to follow the player, Sugar Gliders must be allowed to wander freely in a large area, or put in a Large Cage, else they will get physically deprived. Sugar Gliders must be kept in the company of other Sugar Gliders, else they will get depressed. Sugar Gliders spawn in groups of 5-15, making it (usually) easy to find other Sugar Gliders to tame after finding one. If a Sugar Glider does not get the company of another Sugar Glider, it will get depressed. Sugar Gliders require lots of attention, and must be played with regularly to remain happy. Neglected Sugar Gliders are depressed Sugar Gliders. Combat Sugar Gliders have three and a half hearts of health. They deal two hearts of damage when scratching on Easy, three hearts of damage when scratching on Medium, and four hearts of damage when scratching on Hard. Upon a Critical Hit, Sugar Gliders deal three and a half hearts of damage when scratching on Easy, five hearts of damage on Medium, and six hearts of damage on Hard. When biting, they deal four and a half hearts of damage on Easy, six hearts of damage on Medium, and eight hearts on Hard. Upon a Critical Hit, they deal six hearts of damage on easy, eight hearts of damage on medium, and ten hearts of damage on Hard. A Critical Hit may cause Mass Bleeding. Killing them is rather pointless, since they do not drop anything. However, they may viciously attack if the player gets too close to them while they're awake. It is recommended that Armor be brought when killing Sugar Gliders to protect from Bleeding. Breeding Sugar Gliders breed very rapidly, and go into Love Mode randomly quite often. They can have up to three babies, though commonly only have one. Sugar Glider babies spend most of their time in the pouch. They take five days to grow to full size, after which they leave the pouch and roam freely on their own. If a joey Sugar Glider's mother dies, it will wander aimlessly. It will need to be given Milk six times a day. Baby Sugar Gliders are very fragile when orphaned, and must be watched carefully. Traits, Fears and Desires Most Sugar Gliders have the 'Biter' trait, and are very difficult to break of this trait, making them very difficult to have as pets. They usually have a 'Frequent' rating with this Trait, and many players die by Sugar Gliders because of this trait. Sugar Gliders almost always have an 'Energetic' trait, meaning most of their kind runs about quite often. While moving, they often run up trees and jump/glide off them into other trees. They must be played with often so they can be properly excercised and happy. The 'Tree Climber' trait is highly common among Sugar Gliders, and can be found in most of them. It is recommended many trees be placed in Sugar Glider cages. Sugar Gliders have no true known common fears, and their fears are usually random. The most common Sugar Glider desire is Eat Nectar. Usually, they will drink it from trees, another reason to place trees in their cage. SMP Death Message went into sugar shock!